Talk:Atlas
Uni8t classifications? *Slingers: *Bowmen: low-level spear units will assume these units' positions unless specified. *Hoplites: assault infantry. *Light Horse: *Heavy Horse: Hetairoi, Equites Consulares, Sereglanan????, Rigessedones???? Celtiberian noble cav? *Horse Archer: *Catapult: Ballista: Base units should receive only Classical Age tech requirement. Notes: Tribute: tribute is not available to be obtained except through looting the emporion in the Mediterranean and the Silk Road. The richest lands in the are still Egypt, Greece and the Arabian Sea. In the Rise of the Barbarians and Imperium Surrectum campaigns, tribute zones are located in various areas of the world. The Wolf Amongst Eagles - "continents" are reduced to "regions" - conquer the different territories of each region to generate tribute. Imperium Surrectum - no regions or continents Rise of the Barbarians - continents are extensive and their payouts are substantial, this is more of the traditional CtW. List of rare resources (UTC) *Cyprus *Crete Asia: *Adhurbadagan-o-Aghvan *Kartli *Hayasdan *'Pontus' *Athura *Cappadocia (Cappadocia et Cilicia?) *Phrygia et Pergamon? *Galatia (Galatia et Lycia) *'Mesopotamia' *Celesyria *Palestine Slavia et Pannonia??? *Lietuva - Sembu Gentys? *Kurzeme - Awjogotanoz? *Carpathians *Magna Lechia => Lugouw? *Moravia => Coutinoe ? *Silesia => Silengolandam *Bohemia - Mrogbonna *Pomerania => Venedu Tauta? *Thracia *Histria *Iazygia *Pannonia *Dacia *Illyria *Moesia Hispania *Tarraconensis Bor *Cantabria *Asturia *Lusitania Borealis *Hisp Cit Bor *Toletum *Tarraconensis Occ *Lusitania Ori *Lusitania Occ *Hisp Cit Aust *Lusitania Australis *Hispania Baetica *Hispania Ulterior Italia *Venetia Adriatica *Cisalpinia *Corsica *Umbria *Liguria *'Latium' *Sardinia *Magna Graecia *Trinacria *Melita Rearranged: ??? Northern Asia 1. Turkestan => Sogdiana (this should actually be combined with the other "Persian" territories) Persia # Khwarezmia - Chorasmia # Cumania -??? # Afghanistan - Baktria # Elburz - Parthia v Gadruza # Fars - Parsa v Kerman # Zagros - Media Europa *Cimbria *Suebia Occ => Rugolandam? *Cimbria Aust => Swebolandam? *Gallia Lugdunensis => Bellovacaea Belgae *Venetia Gallensis => Armoria *Silandia: ? *Vrieslan: Germania Inf => Hakkolandamn *Lower Saxony: Magna Germania => Heruskolandam *Lorraine: Germania Superior => Sequallra *Transjurania: Rhaetia => Arvernotorg *Vlaanderen: Belgica => Nervaea Belgae *Seine Basin: Celtica? Sequania? => Mrogaedu *Bavaria: ??? => Mrogbonna? => Vindelicos *Swabia: ??? => Hattolandam? *Helvetia *Gasconha e Lengadoc: Lemorisae-g-Aquitanae *Carinthia: Noricum (?) *Tyrol: ??? => Rhaetia? *Gallia Narbonensis => Greseoallra Rearranged (can be fixed only if RKC campaign can work): Gallia: *Gallia Narbonensis *Gallia Lugdunensis Ulterior *Gallia Lugdunensis Int *Venetia Gallensis *Belgica *Aquitania Germania *Cimbria Bor *Cimbria Aust *Silandia *Germania Inferior *Germania Magna Aust *Germania Superior Helvetia, Noricum, et Rhaetia *Helvetia *Noricum Borealis *Noricum Australis *Rhaetia Suebia: *Suebia Occ Africa: Egypt: *Upper Egypt *Lower Egypt *Western Desert Africa Cit *Tripolitania *Cyrenaica *Utica *Phazania Nubia *Kush *Alodia Africa Ult (Agysimba) *Garama *Hogaria *Tubia Maurentania *Numidia *Magna Gaetulia *Adraria Thoughts on the campaign map To be honest I'm not really sure how we should go about the campaign map. The ideal map would be that used by Europa Barbarorum II, because its territory choices are well-suited to our map due to the similar faction selections and because each territory has its native name. Obviously we can't just take their map and use it for our own, though perhaps we could use it for inspiration. For instance I think we should work to give territories their native names so for instance there shouldn't be latin names for Celtic territories as Celts control them from the start of the campaign. Also the distribution of territories should be somewhat similar. On an unrelated note, please join the Mod Team page on ModDb: http://www.moddb.com/company/kings-and-conquerors-mod-team I'll be uploading the beta very soon and I would love to hear your thoughts! Here's the EB II map (part of it has been cut off so you'll need to open it in a new tab): -- Super7700 (talk) 06:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Excellent! I am getting tired of seeing names appended with "Cit", "Bor", "Aust", "Ult", etc, that would be a great help although the map you have supplied is woefully small. Beelim (talk) 07:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a bigger version of that map, though you should still be able to make out most of the territory names. There's a larger, though different map for EB I that might help as well: http://www.europabarbarorum.com/i/eb_map_080_antique.jpg Also, I notice that you still haven't joined the page for the closed beta on Mod Db. Are you busy with other things right now or do you not want access to the beta for some reason or another? -- Super7700 (talk) 07:49, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I should have done so. I recalll having seen it and accepted it. Beelim (talk) 01:58, February 19, 2014 (UTC)